Sea Robin
The Sea Robin (also known as the Red Gurnard) is a small species of coral-reef fish found in both and . In-Game Description "These unusual-looking fish have large heads and tapered bodies. However, the six finger-shaped spines that protrude from beneath their pectoral fins are their most striking feature. Sea robins are usually dark red with spotted blue and green pectoral fins. These fish can be seen in large numbers around Blue Holes during the winter. The hard, bony plates that cover their heads give these fish a sharp, angular appearance. Their most unusual feature, however, is the ability to walk on their spines and fins as if they were legs. Their spines contain sensory organs that allow them to taste the sand while searching for prey such as crustaceans or nereidae--a kind of undersea worm. They can also vibrate their air bladders to make a sound like a croaking frog." "Easily recognized by its angular head and striking green pectoral fins spotted with small blue flecks. It can make a croaking noise by vibrating its swim bladder." Spines "It has three finger-like spines, evolved from other fins, underneath each pectoral fin. They can be used like legs to walk on the seafloor, and also to find the crustaceans and worms it feeds on; they contain special sensory organs that can find prey hidden in the sandy sea bed." Location Sea Robins are seen all over the sea during winter, but can also be seen year-round in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, near the entrance that is at coordinates F-4. They will be found swimming close to the ocean floor in the general vicinity. In the fall, they can also be found on the sand around a small boulder at coordinates L-3, just a little south of Blue Holes, at night. These are found in Ciceros Strait and Valka Castle. In Ciceros Strait, these are found in a stationary group around coordinates C/D/E-1 and G-4/8. In Valka Castle, there are about 3 or 4 in a group in the doorway leading to the first Luna Lionfish room, and there is one more near the doorway leading to the Map Room (in the Underwater Gallery). Behavior These medium-sized fish swim about aimlessly, staying near the ocean floor. They like being petted and being fed and their trivia is obtained by, strangely enough, using the Sea Whistle in their general vicinity. Notes *During the wintertime (in EO) and in Valka Castle (EO2), these fish can be found day and night. However, everywhere else (In the Ruins and in Ciceros Strait), they are only found at night. *It is unknown why the Sea Whistle seems to appeal to this species of fish, as they do not have any special organs or uses of sound that greatly impact their behavior. Real-Life Information *It is part of the Triglidae family also known as gurnards or sea robins. These fish are part of the order Scorpaeniformes, which include lionfish such as the Luna Lionfish. All the fish in this order are carnivores which feed on smaller fish or invertebrates such as crabs, shrimps and prawns. *In a similar manner to the famed flying fish, the large surface area of this fish's wings allows them to glide above the water for short distances. *The sea robin's other common name, "gurnard", is actually onomatopoeic (meaning that it's a word that sounds like the sound it describes). It comes from the noise the fish reportedly makes when caught, which sounds like the croaking of a frog. *The Nereidae mentioned in this fish's description in the first game are a family of polychaete worms that are mostly marine - but not all species are. Category:Creatures Category:Small Marine Life Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Valka Castle Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Fish